Pirates
by Lovesbugsalot
Summary: It is about an OC, sorry. Jane Drangle is said OC. She is captain of a pirate ship, and not the Orian kind. This is before that, this is the start of her story.
1. Jane Drangle

Jane sighed, she couldn't keep doing this. A jury-rigged federation ship with one crewmember (herself) just wouldn't work. She needed a crew. Jane had just missed getting detected by that Romulan ship thanks to the Nebula she was hiding in. Where could she find enough people to get a crew? Wait, prisons had a lot of people, right? That would work for a crew, at least temporarily. Yes, that's what she would do.

"J, what is the closest prison?" Jane asked. She had altered the computer to respond to J, since' computer' sounded so bland.

"There is a Romulan ship with prisoners onboard 10 minutes away." The computer responded. Jane noted that it was still measuring using time, something she had accidently done.

" Set a route and engage engines" Jane said.

"Done" J said. Soon they would be at the ship.

* * *

"Destination reached" the computer stated.

"Thank you J, beam me onto the ship." Jane said.

* * *

Her plan had been to beam onto the ship and then off with whoever she would be taking. She forgot about the shields. They were down when she beamed over, but had been put up nearly directly after. She was now on the ship with a Romulan who had previously been a prisoner. She had shot him with a phased by accident (it was on stun). They were in an alcove, hiding. Jane had ordered J to fire at the ship. She had told J to beam them over ASAP. The shields were down for 3 seconds. That was all the time she needed.

* * *

They were in the med bay. The romulan was recovering. He looked at her and ran. Jane ordered J to put up containment shields around him.

"Federation scum" the Romulan practically hissed. Jane frowned.

* * *

**_AN. First story, not Betaed, I'm not a good writer, sorry. I know it's too short, sorry._**


	2. First Impressions

He had called her that. It was an insult, but not the way he had thought. He had called her one of _them._ The 'peaceful' federation that had destroyed her home. She would sooner die.

"Don't insult me, I just saved you." Jane snapped.

"I didn't need saving by a human." He responded.

"Then who did you need saved by?!" Jane demanded.

"Definitely not the federation, after all, I'm still a prisoner." He gestured at the containment field around him.

"I'm not with the federation!" Jane said slowly.

"Then why are you on a federation ship?" he asked.

"It was available, and there was no crew left to stop me." Jane stated.

" No crew? Not likely." He said.

"It's true. They crashed, then left the ship. None of them lasted a week. You can choose, live or die. Join me or be killed." She said.

"You don't even know why I was in prison and you're offering to 'save my life'." he scoffed.

"I don't want to know either. Choose now." Jane said, highly upset at this romulan.

"Well, since I don't feel like dying today, that leaves one other option." He said .

"Gold choice, what's your name?" Jane asked.

"Delon Llweii" he stated.

"What section do you want to work in? Engineering, medical, tactical-"

"As in weapons?" he asked, cutting her off.

"Yes, but don't interrupt me again." She warned.

"I'll do that."Delon said.

"Okay. J, Delon Leeway..er... the romulan on board now has access to all tactical stations, understood?" Jane asked.

"Confirmed Capitan." J responded. Jane found this rather curious, considering that J had never called her 'caption' before.

"Release containment field around our tactical officer." Jane ordered. As the energy dissipated, Delon couldn't help but think that this human was definitely crazy, and that it was this ship that he needed to escape from.

* * *

**AN. ER...thanks for reading, I guess.**


	3. Escape Attempt

Delon only wanted to get away. He didn't think that was too much to ask. The first chance he had, he went to the shuttle bay, doing his best to avoid any cameras. He tried to leave by hijacking a shuttle. He got just past the ship when that blasted computer contacted him, apparently he hadn't been as stealthy as he had thought. It told him to stop, he refused. It said the 'caption' had ordered him to return. He said some select words in romulan, then turned communications off. This was a mistake. You see, Jane had told J to retrieve Delon, she didn't say how. The next thing Delon knew, the self-destruct had been turned on. As the shuttle exploded, J beamed Delon to the med bay with bad burns.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, but maybe it was for the best." Jane said as Delon was waking up.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I simply told J to retrieve you." Jane stated.

" Then why did I nearly die!?" Delon yelled.

"I...well...you see... I kinda forgot to specify that I wanted you back _alive._" Jane admitted.

"You are insane!" Delon stated. Jane frowned.

"Am I?" she asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm, oh well. I never noticed. Why did you try to leave?" Jane asked.

"You're insane!" he repeated.

"So? Don't try that again and we won't have any problems. Be a good Romulan." She said.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You were the closest prisoner." She shrugged.

"You wanted a prisoner for your crew?" he asked

"You _did_ say I was insane," Jane stated "this can be proof."

"They said they were handing me over to the federation so they wouldn't have to worry about me." Delon said.

"Well, that didn't quite work out, did it?" Jane asked.

"Obviously not." Delon snapped.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad." She said.

"Insane" he mumbled.

"Ok, I get it. Now please quit." Jane sighed.

"I nearly died!" Delon exclaimed.

"but you didn't." Jane reasoned.

"I could've...and where am I exactally?" Delon asked.

" The med bay." Jane stated as though it were obvious.

" Right." Delon said with more than a little disbelief. His skepticism made perfect since though, considering the med bay's current condition. Only about half the lights were working. Some of the bio-beds were missing or torn, and those wires were probably not supposed to be hanging from the ceiling like that.

"Hey, it works. Also, you should be better in about two days. I've gotta work on J's retrieval procedure." With that she walked out of the room, the door barely shuddering closed after a few seconds.

* * *

**AN. A review would be really nice, I obviously need critics to help me.**


	4. Medbay Mahem

**I don't own anything you recognize here. Also, special thanks to OrionXIII for the review.**

It had been two days. Delon was feeling better. He had found a note saying to get to the bridge. First he had to find a way out of the med bay. He had tried the doors of coarse, but they wouldn't open. He tried hitting and kicking them, but to no avail. They couldn't be pried open either. So, with no way out, Delon decided to truly look around. Three of the bio-beds were operational. Those wires that were hanging were mixed with fiber optic cables, and they looked a mess. There was some broken glass on the floor from broken lights. In the dimmest corner there was what appeared to be an office. The door to it opened just fine. There was the remints of a plant on the floor, along with a broken pot and some dirt. There was a cracked photo of a little human girl.

"What happened to this place?" Delon wondered aloud.

" Do you wish for video surveillance records?" the computer asked, making Delon jump a little.

"Er... sure, I guess." Delon replied hesitantly. The screen was cracked slightly, but apparently still worked. It came to life to show what appeared to be the beginning of disaster. The screen showed the ship shaking, as though it had been hit. It may have been. There was no audio on. There were a lot of wounded. The man that was in the office was talking to one of the doctors. He looked scared. They both did, but they were good at hiding it. The lights went out, but dimmer ones came on. Delon assumed they were the backups. More and more people were coming in, all injured. Many were crying. The image suddenly cut out, leaving the screen black once more.

"What happened?" Delon asked.

"There was a hull breach in the engineering section, deactivating all systems. The ship crashed. There were no survivors." Was the answer given.

" So the ship really did crash." he said, slightly surprised.

"Yes it did." He heard Jane's voice behind him, making him jump, " why didn't you go to the bridge?"

"The door wouldn't open." He explained.

"You should have told J to unlock it." Jane stated. Delon nearly slapped himself (metaphorically), why hadn't he thought of that?

**AN. Thanks for reading.**


	5. First Day

**_Anything you recognize as being Star Trek, I don't own._**  
"Delon did manage to get to the bridge. He was quite proud of himself, after the first three times of becoming completely and hopelessly lost he had finally asked J for directions.  
"Glad to see you finally showed up." Jane said sharply as Delon arrived.  
"I got lost." he stated in his own defense.  
"Understandable," she said slowly, followed by a much more punctual, "your station is over there. She pointed to the left of where she herself was sitting. That was not what alarmed Delon. The alarming thing was that she was using a knife to point. When Jane saw him staring, she looked at the knife and shrugged.  
"I found it in one the rooms," she said simply, "you can have it." Jane then proceeded to _throw_ the _knife_ at Delon. Luckily he managed to jump out of the way...barely.  
"Sorry, never have been a very good throw." Jane said absentmindedly.

"Hnaev!" Delon exclaimed, reverting to the Romulan language.

"In English?" Jane asked.

"I... don't think that I should repeat that." Delon said hesitantly.

"Just get to your station." Jane snapped at him. Delon did just that, picking up the knife on the way by. On closer inspection, the thing was actually quite dull. It seemed to have an innumerable amount of intricate designs, so Delon assumed that it wasn't used in any kind of battle. He sat at 'his station' as Jane had so bluntly put it.

* * *

Jane shook her head, she didn't understand him, and truly, she wasn't trying to. J had alerted her to the prescience of a _Klingon_ ship in_ Romulan _space. She had given the Romulan that poorly-made weapon as defense. She couldn't give him a truly sharp one though, then he may try to hurt her. The two sat in tense silence for a long time, one not caring to speak, the other not daring to. Jane had moved to the navigation station, she needed to see if anything got too close to her nebula hideaway. That's when she saw it. She could tell it was a ship, but not what kind. Hiding in a nebula like this one had its disadvantages. They were too close. They could be the Klingons.

"Ready one of our torpedoes and fire phasers here." Jane said, transferring the coordinates to Delon. It took a minuet, but he did it. Their ship retaliated, quickly. They also happened to miss entirely. Apparently their guidance systems were damaged. This made things so much easier for Jane and Delon.

* * *

Jane smiled to herself, she had just come up with a great idea. The life support on the Klingon ship had failed. Yes, she had verified that it was Klingon. Delon didn't know that though. She would wait 'till there was only one person left alive, make them better, and then she would have three crewmembers. (Including herself.) It was perfect!


	6. Angghal

Jane sighed, this was _ridiculous. _I child on a Klingon ship? A little boy. A stupid 1 year old. She would kill it... him, but it was a child! Jane snarled, Delon could deal with the thing, she had better things to do.

* * *

Delon was muttering to himself, he would kill that _fvai._ She had just informed him that that ship had been Klingon, and there was one of _them _on the ship. She had told him it was in the med bay, and to 'deal with it'. He decided to just get rid of it, after all, it was probably injured. He entered sickbay, making a small mental note to fix those dam doors. What he saw on one of the beds made him gasp. It was a child, nearly a baby still. How had Jane shown such hostility toward it? Even he was not that heartless, and he'd murdered his former commander. He was awake.

"Can you talk?" Delon asked him.

"Angghal" the boy replied.

"Right, Klingon...um..._juH?" _Delon hoped the boy recognized that word, it was the only polite one he knew.

"Angghal." the boy repeated.

"What does that mean?" Delon asked desperately.

"Angghal" the boy said yet again.

"Alright, that's not working, let me try something else. Delon," he said, pointing to himself on the last word, then pointing at the young Klingon.

"Angghal." he said, slightly more forcefully than before.

"Is that all you can say?" Delon asked desperately.

"Ang-"

"Yes, I know," Delon ground out ,"J, let me talk to Jane." he said, directed at the computer.

"What is it you want?" Jane's voice snapped over the com.

"The child-"

"I don't care what you do with it, kill it for all I care, but leave me out of this." Jane stated, ending the communication. Delon was shocked, he may not be that heartless, but Jane obviously was. Delon heard a soft thud, then felt something tugging on his pant leg. Hu looked down to see the boy (Already walking?) standing there.

"Kill?" he asked. Out of all the words, why that one?

"No." he told the child.

"Kill Angghal?" the boy asked. Delon wandered if that was his name, if it wasn't before, then it was now.

"No." Delon said, slightly more forceful than before, but not by much. The com beeped and Jane's voice could be heard.

"Did I ever give you a room?" Jane asked.

"Um...no." Delon answered, slightly surprised to hear something so innocent from the woman that had suggested he murder a child. She proceeded to give him a room assignment. Delon sighed, crazy.

"Come on kid, you're with me." he told Angghal, opening the doors. He still had to fix those.

* * *

**AN: Anything you reconize as Star-Trek, not mine. Review and have a good day. Feel fre to ask any questions you may have.**


End file.
